


strike a chord

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: in which the feud never happened. (or alternatively “touching”)





	strike a chord

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

The new melody wafts through the room, and Ueda nods along with the slow, drawn-out beat.

“That’s nice,” he says politely, “for you.”

Ryo leans over his guitar and narrows his eyes, but he’s still smiling. They’ve been best friends for too long for him to take any of Ueda’s jabs to heart. “What are you saying, Tatsuya?”

“I’m saying it’s too boring for me,” Ueda says outright. “You know I like my solos a little faster, a bit harder.”

The words have Ryo thinking of something completely different, but he pushes those thoughts away. “Good thing we’re in different groups. We would never agree on anything.”

“That’s not true,” Ueda replies facetiously, “I agree with that a lot.”

Ryo laughs. “Fine, then, Great Maestro, what have _you_ been working on?”

Ueda gestures for the guitar, and Ryo wordlessly hands it over. Their hands brush in the transition and Ryo feels his face heat up. One of these days he should really do something about these unfriendly feelings he has for Ueda, but he keeps getting confused about them. Only Jin and Yamapi seem to think it’s gay, because _they’re_ gay so by default everyone else is, too, but things like this happen in Ryo’s group all the time. Sometimes he makes out with Ohkura just because he’s bored.

It’s different with Ueda, though. Ryo hasn’t known him any longer than his Osakan homeboys – less time, actually – but he feels closer to Ueda, more in tune with his persona. They’re a lot alike, snarky and brutally honest with a hard-on for music and song-writing, and that’s the main thing that attracted them to each other as juniors. They’ve been friends since they were teenagers, even dying their hair blond together, which they both agree was the worst decision either one of them has ever made in their lives. Ryo just likes being around Ueda, likes the way Ueda makes him feel just by being himself and simple activities like watching TV or playing the guitar are a lot better when Ueda’s around.

It doesn’t help that Ueda has a fucking sexy singing voice when he’s not limited to pop vocals. If it were anyone else, Ryo would lunge across the room and stop them from _abusing_ his favorite guitar, but since it’s Ueda it feels like rough foreplay. It’s ironic since Ryo had been the one to teach Ueda how to play in the first place; Ueda once tried to return the favor with the piano, but Ryo couldn’t get his fingers to work right with Ueda in such a close proximity.

“What do you think?” Ueda breaks through his train of thought, looking at him with those eyes that are pretending to be careless but really seek his approval.

“It’s good,” Ryo answers honestly. “Really stirs up your tension.”

“Yeah, that’s the point.” Ueda grins, his smile even bigger now that his hair is short, and for the millionth time Ryo thanks the drama gods for making Ueda shave his head a few months ago. “I don’t want people to fall asleep during my solos.”

“I don’t see how they could, as long as you were singing,” Ryo shoots back, and it’s both a compliment and an insult.

Ueda just rolls his eyes, handing him his guitar back and following the gesture with a punch to the shoulder. It doesn’t hurt, but Ryo pretends it does and Ueda plops down next to him and hits him again. Ryo rushes to send his guitar to the safety of the other couch, then launches a full wrestling attack on Ueda that resorts in breathless laughter and a victorious Ueda pinning Ryo to the couch.

“I don’t know why you bother to fight me,” Ueda tells him, their faces inches apart while he holds Ryo’s wrists above his head. “I’ve had years of boxing training, you’re at an unfair advantage.”

“Must be the masochist in me,” Ryo jokes, but his voice is flat and his eyes widen at the arousal that floods his body without his permission.

Ueda just stares at him, recognition dawning in his eyes as he grabs both of Ryo’s wrists in one hand and uses his free hand to trail a single finger down the inside of Ryo’s arm. Ryo shivers, biting his lip and Ueda has to feel it, rock hard against his thigh, and nothing in the world can stop him from rocking against it, burning from the shame of being unable to stop.

“Lucky for you,” Ueda replies, his voice about five octaves deeper than normal and Ryo can’t stop trembling, “I like being the sadist.”

There’s not time to process any of this before Ryo’s mouth is claimed in a searing kiss. Ueda’s lips are just as thick and soft as they look and Ryo kisses back instantly, trying to cover every millimeter of them until Ueda licks his way into Ryo’s mouth and Ryo can’t do anything but arch into him.

“Tatsuya -” he starts.

“Don’t tell me to stop,” Ueda mumbles against his lips, pressing closer as their legs entwine and Ryo feels Ueda’s erection digging into his hip. “I’ve wanted this for too long… Ryo-chan…”

Ryo’s heart soars, but all he does is nod, easily releasing his arms from Ueda’s binds and wrapping them around his shoulders. His fingers sift through Ueda’s short hair and Ueda kisses him harder, dropping a hand to Ryo’s waist where it lingers long enough to drive Ryo crazy.

It’s Ryo who pries his hand away and pushes Ueda’s down, moaning when Ueda gropes him through his pants and snaps his hips up towards the friction. He claws at Ueda’s shirt and it’s off in the next second, followed by Ryo’s and spiraling into a flurry of disrobing until every piece of clothing has been cast onto the floor leaving nothing but warm skin and tingles everywhere they touch.

Ueda’s mouth leaves him and Ryo makes a pitiful whimpering noise, but then those lips are being dragged down his chest and Ryo sucks in his hair as he realizes what’s about to happen. “Tatsuya.”

Without responding, at least not verbally, Ueda swallows Ryo down whole, leaving Ryo gasping and struggling to lean up on his elbows and watch. Ueda’s lips looks even more enticing around his cock, which glistens from the tongue bath Ueda’s giving it as he sucks in and out. It may be the best blow job he’s ever gotten in his life, heightened even more when Ueda opens his eyes and looks up at him, and Ryo twists his fingers in what little hair Ueda has like he’s holding on for dear life.

He hears Ueda rummaging around in their clothing on the floor and thinks nothing of it until something wet pokes between his legs, making his knees rise to his chest like it’s a direct response, and his breath is overtaken by groans as Ueda pushes one finger inside him, then two.

“Tatsuya, I can’t -” he gasps, his body rocking as Ueda’s mouth continues to work his cock. “I’m gonna come.”

Ueda curls his fingers, pushing them in and out at the same speed he’s sucking Ryo, and Ryo makes it until Ueda brushes against his prostate before his internal dam breaks and he’s shooting down Ueda’s throat. He starts to sigh in relief, but Ueda’s fingers aren’t stopping, if anything they’re moving faster as Ueda crawls up Ryo’s body and fuses their mouths back together.

He tastes bitter and it makes Ryo’s head spin, his legs widening as Ueda settles between them and inserts a third finger. It’s Ueda who moans, and Ryo realizes he’s coating his own length with lube and undulates at the thought of Ueda _inside_ him, finally uniting their bodies as well as (he hopes) their hearts.

It’s a quick transition from fingers to cock; Ryo hisses as Ueda pushes inside him, but Ueda’s hot noises are enough to relax him. Ueda bottoms out and Ryo feels it in his head, his body still tingling from his orgasm and shuddering as Ueda’s hands touch him all over while he waits for Ryo to adjust to him.

“Ryo-chan,” he whispers, and Ryo kisses his nose. “Will you laugh at me if I say I love you?”

Ryo’s so overcome with warmth that he almost can’t shake his head properly, capturing Ueda’s lips once again as he replies, “Me too.”

“Good,” Ueda replies, “because I don’t do this with just anyone.”

And then he starts to move, piercing Ryo’s entire being with his hard love, and Ryo can’t stop himself from rolling his hips up to meet every one of Ueda’s thrusts. It’s hot and heavy and in contradiction to his music tempo preference, Ueda’s moving excruciatingly slow, savoring each centimeter that pushes in and out. Ryo loves it, rocking with him and forgetting about everything else as the feelings and sensations take him over for a little while.

It’s even hotter when Ueda comes, clutching onto him so tightly that Ryo can barely breathe and he wouldn’t have it any other way, swallowing Ueda’s moans as he lets go. They keep kissing, somehow catching their breaths in each other’s mouths, and Ryo doesn’t know how he’s gone this entire time _not_ kissing Ueda.

“I need to tell you something,” he confesses later, much later, when they’ve managed to relocate to Ryo’s bed.

“Hmm?” prompts Ueda, his fingers absently outlining the shell of Ryo’s ear.

“When I first met you,” Ryo begins, “I didn’t like you. I thought you were kind of weird and girly and, you know, easy to pick on.”

Ueda just laughs. “What changed your mind?”

“I’m not a bully,” Ryo answers with a shrug. “Though you’re still girly, sometimes.”

He expects Ueda to retaliate physically, but all he does is pull Ryo closer, embracing him fully. “I wonder what would have happened if you’d gone that route,” he says thoughtfully.

“We could have grown out of it and still became friends,” Ryo suggests.

“I don’t know.” Ueda gives him a knowing look. “I hold a pretty mean grudge.”

Ryo grins. “Good thing I’m so awesome, then.”

He’ll never admit it was Jin and Yamapi who talked him out of it.


End file.
